A Desert Dilemma
A Desert Dilemma is the 7th episode of Total Bellas. It aired on September 6, 2017. Summary A decision that could affect the family is left in Nicole and John's hands; J.J. and Lauren take some time apart, and Brie poses nude for her maternity shoot, which Bryan feels uncomfortable with. Recap Welcome to Total Bellas Season 2. Brie Bella is 10 weeks from giving birth, Nikki Bella's return to the ring is going smoothly, Daniel Bryan is preparing for fatherhood and John Cena is shouldering the work commitments of 10 men. In preparation for baby Birdie Joe's arrival, Brie gets an idea from her brother and sister-in-law to do a maternity photoshoot with her husband. Bryan is on board with one major caveat: He doesn't want the photos posted to social media on the grounds that some things should be just for them and them alone, even with Brie's large online presence. He becomes even more hesitant after the photoshoot itself, though he finally comes around after seeing the photos and understanding Brie's rationale that it's less about being exploitative than celebrating Brie's beauty as a mother-to-be. We’re also given a greater glimpse into JJ and Lauren's life in Season 2, from their seemignly ideal marriage to their inarguably adorable baby. It turns out, however, though they're actually going through a significant rough patch. As JJ confidentially reveals to sister Nikki, they've gone so far as to separate, though Lauren keeps up the façade by putting in time at all the requisite family gatherings. Episode 1 ends on a hopeful note, as both are painfully aware of their predicament but optimistic they'll be able to patch things up after a little bit of time apart. The meat of the episode, so to speak, comes when John Cena jumps the gun a bit and kinda-sorta agrees to relocate to Arizona with Nikki so they can help Brie prepare to give birth in a neat reversal of the living situation in Season 1. The problem is Cena's ridiculous work schedule, which affords him all of three full days over the span of the two-and-a-half months until after WrestleMania is over, and he's forced to welch on the deal after realizing that it simply won't be as doable as he thought. Nikki is understanding; Brie less so after Cena comes clean at a family dinner and has his loyalty openly questioned for prioritizing his work over the rest of them. Cena helpfully reminds Brie that Daniel Bryan is missing the very dinner they're fighting at because of work commitments, and she's forced to yield. But, her point is taken all the same, as Nikki and Cena work out a compromise: If he manages to secure 12 free hours on any given day, he'll fly to Arizona to put in an appearance with the Bella family. Despite all this, Brie's still a little bit put off by Nikki treating Cena like her husband when he isn't yet, but as we all know, a lot can change in 10 weeks. Image Gallery A Desert Dilemma 2.JPG A Desert Dilemma 3.JPG A Desert Dilemma 4.JPG A Desert Dilemma 5.JPG A Desert Dilemma 6.JPG A Desert Dilemma 7.JPG A Desert Dilemma 8.JPG A Desert Dilemma 9.JPG A Desert Dilemma 10.JPG A Desert Dilemma 11.JPG A Desert Dilemma 12.JPG A Desert Dilemma 13.JPG A Desert Dilemma 14.JPG A Desert Dilemma 15.JPG A Desert Dilemma 16.JPG A Desert Dilemma 17.JPG A Desert Dilemma 18.JPG A Desert Dilemma 19.JPG A Desert Dilemma 20.JPG A Desert Dilemma 21.JPG A Desert Dilemma 22.JPG A Desert Dilemma 23.JPG A Desert Dilemma 24>JPG A Desert Dilemma 24.JPG See also *Total Bellas External links * Total Bellas #7 at WWE.com * A Desert Dilemma on WWE Network Category:2017 television events